Chaotix cases
by alienschnitzelblast
Summary: No spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my 3rd story. After this one I'll focus on my other 2. Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog. If I did this wouldn't be a story. It would be an episode.**

It was another normal day with the Chaotix. Vector was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk listening to "Live And Learn". Espio was meditating in the corner. He was so still you could hardly tell if he was breathing. And Charmy accidentally got himself stuck in a bog of popcorn. He was trying to get the last seed out to try and grow a "popcorn tree".

Just as Vector was about to pretend he had a guitar and mimic the guitar solo part of the song. Charmy accidentally flew into him and knocked him backwards. When he got back up to his feet Vector screamed "CHARMY". Charmy got the bag off to reveal a greasy bee. "Uh oh" Charmy exclaimed. Vector grabbed Charmy but Charmy slipped out from the grease.

Vector chased Charmy around the room yelling "GET BACK HERE" while Charmy was chanting " Can't catch me." Espio just ignored all of this and went to see if they got any cases. He opened the mail box to find a package. He slowly opened it and it revealed a walkie-talkie. He went inside to tell them.

Almost everything was knocked over in the room. The curtains, a lamp, the chairs, Vector's painting of a 100-dollar bill, etc. Espio hollered at the top of his lungs "WE GOT A CASE". Espio hated yelling like that, but it was the only way for them to hear him. They immediately stopped and waited for Espio to tell them the details.

Espio turned on the walkie-talkie and it said "Greetings Chaotix. Please, I need your help. The famous billionaire, Prof. Clinton. Has been kidnapped." "Kidnapped" the trio said simultaneously. "There was a ransom note in his bedroom. It said,' If you want to see the Prof. again, meet me in the alleyway at 186 Mobian Drive at 10:00.' Please I need your help".

After the message finished, the trio already set out to find the mansion. They looked down every street, and still couldn't find it. Eventually they found a big building with a lot of people crowding it. Espio and Vector had to shove their way through. But Charmy just jumped on peoples heads. This earned a lot of yelling.

When they got to the front, Charmy flew over to a guy in black and said "I'm Charmy Bee. Number one detective, and the smartest Chaotix member. So tell me, was it you who kidnapped the Prof. guy, huh, answer me dirt bag?" He just responded with "I'm his butler". "Then that makes you are number one suspect. It's always the butler." Vector yelled "GET BACK HERE CHARMY" "I'm watching you" said Charmy while pointing to his eyes then the butler's.

He headed back to Vector and said " I think he did it". Espio went up to the man and said "Please excuse our friend. We are the Chaotix. The ones you called for. How can we help you?" He said "You could go in side and look for clues. But keep your little fried away from the expensive vases and such" He said while Charmy glared scissors at him since he's too young to handle daggers.

They went inside and went inside the Professors bedroom. After a few minutes of looking around, Charmy went under the bed. Then after a few minutes he said "Hey guys, I found a clue"

**Well, what do you think. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples. Here's chapter 2. And I hope you like it. Disclaimer: Don't make me say it.(I shoot a glare at him) Okay, I don't own Sonic the hedgehog. Or 100 dollars.**

"Hey guys. I think I found a clue." Came Charmy's muffled voice from under the bed. Espio and Vector rushed towards the bed. "What'dya find Charmy?" Charmy came out from under the bed and revealed a piece of cloth with Eggman's logo on it. But they didn't know that. "I wonder what it is. I know we've seen this symbol before. But where?" Exclaimed Espio. "Yeah me too."

"Well can you hurry up and figure it out. Adventure Time(I don't own) is on in half an hour and I don't want to miss it." Espio and Vector shot Charmy glares. And if looks could kill, Charmy would've been killed 50 times. Charmy started to flying around chanting "I NEED TO SEE IT" He accidentally bumped into a painting and knocked it down. As if it were a reflex, Espio threw one of his ninja stars and re-hung the painting.  
The trio went outside. The butler came up to them and asked "Did you find anything? Vector replied with "Don't fall out of the Bat-mobile Alfred"

"Sir. Are you familiar with this logo on this piece of cloth we found." He held up the cloth. The butler stared at the fabric in shock. "Ah-ha. He's acting suspicious. Probably because it's _his _cloth." He replied with that's not mine. It belongs to an evil mad-man by the name ." Realization struck Espio. "That's why it sounded so familiar. We fought him before."

Charmy replied with "Who?" Espio tried to translate it so Charmy would understand. He finally came up with "He's the fat guy who tricked us into doing those things and not giving us our money" After Charmy processed what he just heard, he said "Oh yeah. Okay, you're off the hook. But I'm watching you."

Charmy was being pulled by Vector to get back to their main office. Or as other people would call it. "A run down apartment that's being run by slobs." Charmy quickly rushed over to the TV and turned on Cartoon Network(Do I need to say it) and turned the volume all the way up. "Espio walked over to Vector and said" Well know that we-" He was interrupted by the TV blaring the theme song "ADVENURE TIME. COME ON GRAB YOUR FRIENDS. WE'LL GO TO VERY, DISTANT LANDS. WITH JAKE THE DOG, AND FIN THE HUMAN. THE FUN, WILL NEVER END IT'S ADVENTURE TIME" Vector yelled at the end of it "TURN IT DOWN CHARMY BEE" Charmy flew over and turned it down, mumbling something.  
(In Eggman's base)

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. (Cough cough) With those idiots trying to find me, It'll give me enough time to plot out my next move." "I do say. This cell is very dirty. There are cans of Rodent-be gone everywhere. And further more-" "Ugh, you're even more annoying than . Swatbot, fetch him some cleaning material." "Yes my lord Of Lard" It said before leaving.

**Me: Oh come out of your room. Disclaimer: No. Me: Sorry about that. Disclaimer is complaining about saying those things. Well read and review. DISCLAIMER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME! OW!Disclaimer:You know the drill.**

Vector was discussing about the kidnapping with Espio while Charmy was watching TV."Maybe we could ask that fast blue guy, ugh, SONIC. Maybe we can ask Sonic?"Just then Charmy came over."Guys, I just had the most awesome idea ever!"Espio, wanting to quickly get back to business, replied "What?""We should make a code. Here's one. Tukandeiskafghrklin.(Say it how it looks)" "What's that mean?"Vector asked with a confused expression. "Hi" Charmy beamed, feeling quite clever.

**Sorry this is so short. I have something to do. I dedicate this chapter to Kiko E. Coyona.**


End file.
